Cherry Blossom
by CuteKagami
Summary: Matt muss nach Amerika und bittet Tai ihm einen Gefallen zu tun...


Hallo ihr ^-^  
  
Da ist die kleine Kagami mal wieder. Welches Pairing ich diesmal genommen habe ist eigentlich relativ schnell klar ^^, deshalb verliere ich auch keine Worte mehr darüber. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist mir bei einer total niedlichen Fan Art gekommen.  
  
Diese Story widme ich meiner lieben KariChanYagami!! HDGSMDLFIUE!!!  
  
Ich Freue mich über reviews ^^  
  
Droh Mails, Kritik etc. an Ailis@everymail.net ^-^  
  
Cherry Blossom  
  
  
  
Es tat weh... Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie solche Schmerzen gespürt...  
  
Sora schaute in den schwarzen Nachthimmel, langsam zogen sich Schleierwolken vor den Mond um gleich darauf wieder zu verschwinden. Der aufkommende Wind ließ sie zittern und sie zog ihre Jacke fester um sich. ‚Wenn Matt doch hier wäre, er hätte sie jetzt in seine starken arme geschlossen und...' Sora schossen Tränen in die Augen. Nein, was dachte sie da? Yamato würde sie nie wieder in die Arme schließen NIE WIEDER...  
  
Sie hatte sich, wie jeden Abend an dem er Band Proben hatte, auf den Weg gemacht um Yamato abzuholen. Sora ging den gewohnten Weg an ein paar wichtigen Leuten vorbei hinüber zum Band Raum. Sie war etwas zu früh dran, die Teenage Wolves probten noch. Sie ging durch einen kleinen Gang zur Bühne und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Versonnen schaute sie zu Yamato wie er am Mikrofon stand und eine melancholische Ballade sang. Seine Stimme ließ ihr wie immer einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sie liebte seine Stimme einfach, jedes Mal wenn er ihr ein „Ich liebe dich, Sora" ins Ohr flüsterte, erfasste sie dieses Gefühl von neuem.  
  
„Okay, Schluss für heute!" Die Stimme des Managers riss Sora völlig aus den Gedanken. Die Bandmitglieder gingen alle nacheinander an ihr vorbei in den Umkleideraum. „Na, sora? So eine Freundin wie dich möchte ich auch mal haben, die einen so umsorgt.", grinste Masanori , der Drummer sie an und versuchte ihr den Arm um die Schulter zu legen. Sora nahm ihn aber langsam von ihrer Schulter runter . „Tja Pech gehabt, dass euer Sänger schneller war als du, oder?", grinste sie. „ja, leider" „Ach da findet sich doch bestimmt noch jemand für dich, du bist ja nicht gerade hässlich!", ermunterte Sora ihn. Sie verstand sich mit allen Bandmitgliedern gut, sie waren fast wie eine zweite Clique für sie. Ihre andere Clique waren schließlich ihre Freunden, die mit ihr die Abenteuer in der Digiwelt erlebt hatten. Sie trafen sich regelmäßig 1-2 mal in der Woche. Inzwischen hatten sich auch einige Paare zwischen ihnen gebildet. Yolei und Ken waren sich näher gekommen, genauso wie Takeru und Kari endlich zueinandergefunden hatten. Davis hatte Kari überwunden und war nun mit einem Mädchen aus seiner Klasse zusammen. Izzy und Mimi waren sich per Email näher gekommen und zur Zeit besuchte er sie in Amerika. Cody war weggezogen aber kam alle 2 Wochen am Wochenende um an den Treffen teilzunehmen. Yamato ging an Sora vorbei ohne sie wirklich anzuschauen. „Ich warte draußen auf dich bis gleich", meinte er nur im vorbeigehen. Sora dachte sich nicht allzu viel dabei. Nach den Proben war er des öfteren ein bisschen seltsam und reagierte nicht wie sonst. Sie ging also nach draußen und stellte sich neben die Tür. Es dämmerte und die ersten Straßenbeleuchtungen schalteten sich an. Es war schließlich Anfang Januar und dementsprechend früh dunkel. Sie zog sich ihre Handschuhe wieder an und lief ein wenig hin und her, zum einen um sich aufzuwärmen, zum anderen um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis Yamato endlich kam. Irgendwie schien es ihr heute ewig lange zu dauern. Nach einigen Minuten kam Yamato endlich. Er hatte seine Schulmappe über die Schulter genommen. Sora ging auf ihn zu umarmte und küsste ihn kurz. Doch Yamato erwiderte ihre Umarmung und den Kuss nicht. Irritiert löste sie sich von ihm, und wollte sich bei ihm einhaken. „Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen, Yama-chan." , meinte sie. Doch Yamato löste sich von ihr und schaute in eine andere Richtung. „Sora, ich muss dir etwas sagen." Fragend schaute sie ihn an. „was ist denn?" Er holte tief Luft. „Wir können nicht länger zusammenbleiben. Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich dich nicht liebe! Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe uns beiden nur etwas vorgemacht. Ich dachte ich könnte beginnen dich zu lieben, aber es ging nicht..." Sora verspürte einen starken Stich in ihrem Herzen, als hätte jemand ihr geradewegs ein Messer durch die Brust gestochen. Sollte es vorbei sein? All das was sie mit Yamato erlebt hatte- aus und vorbei? Er hatte ihr alles nur vorgelogen? Sie konnte das nicht glauben. Nun drehte er sich wieder zu ihr und schaute sie mit eisigem Blick an. „Sorry, wenn ich dich jetzt vor den Kopf gestoßen habe. Ich muss dann nach Hause. Würde dich ja noch gerne wegbringen, aber mein Vater wartet darauf, dass er sein Essen bekommt." Mit diesen Worten ging er an ihr vorbei nach Hause. Sora konnte ihm nur nachstarren...  
  
Nun war sie also schon über 2 Sunden durch Odaiba gelaufen, sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sie fühlte sich als wäre sie in Trance versetzt worden, als sei das alles nur ein böser Traum. Sie würde gleich aufwachen und dann wäre alles wie früher. Das Telefon würde klingeln und Yamato würde fragen, ob er sie abholen solle um zum Treffen mit den anderen Digirittern zu gehen.... doch in diesem Moment machte ihr der Wind, der ihr eisig kalt ins Gesicht wehte und somit ihre Haut schmerzen lies klar, dass sie sich da in etwas verrannte und der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen musste. So schwer es ihr auch fiel...  
  
Yamato schmiss seine Sachen auf sein Bett und ging in die Küche. Während er das Essen für seinen Vater machte musste er immer und immer wieder an die Szene von vorhin denken. Sora hatte noch nicht einmal geweint, sie hatte ihn nur angesehen, fragend und verstört. Warum hatte sie denn nicht geweint? Das hätte es ihm viel leichter gemacht.... nun konnte er ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr vergessen. Er wusste, dass er ihr unendlich wehgetan hatte. Aber es war das Beste gewesen. Das Telefon klingelte, als Yamato gerade das Essen seines Vaters auf den Tisch stellte. Er würde gleich kommen und Yamato hatte keinen Hunger, also nahm er sich das Telefon und ging in sein Zimmer. „Ishida?", meldete er sich. „Hallo Matt, ich bin es , Tai" Yamato setzte sich verkehrt herum auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. „Hi, wie geht's denn so?", antwortete er. „Mir geht's klasse und dir? Wie hat Sora es aufgenommen?" Yamato seufzte, er wusste, dass Tai früher oder später diese Frage gestellt hätte. „Sie stand einfach nur da und hat mich angestarrt. Am liebsten hätte ich ihr die Wahrheit gesagt...." „Und warum hast du das nicht getan?!", fragte Tai, „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du einen auf ‚ich habe dich nie geliebt' machen musstest! Wenn du ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hättest, hättest du ihr doch nicht so wehgetan wie du es jetzt mit Sicherheit gemacht hast!" „Du hast Recht Tai, aber wenn ich ihr gesagt hätte, dass ich wegen der Band nach Amerika ziehe und unsere Beziehung wahrscheinlich keine Chance mehr hat, hätte sie die ganze Zeit gewartet und gewartet, ob ich nicht wieder komme und so etwas. Und ich will nicht, dass sie deshalb niemand anderes findet und nicht glücklich wird... Ich kenne Sora gut genug, um zu sagen, dass sie so etwas tun würde. So tu ich ihr weh und sie fängt vielleicht an mich indirekt zu hassen oder zu denken, dass ich es nicht wert war von ihr geliebt zu werden." „Matt..." Tai's bester Freund hatte auf ihn eingeredet ohne Luft zu holen oder ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Tai merkte, dass Yamato am liebsten zu Sora gerannt wäre und sie in den Arm geschlossen hätte. Es schien sehr an seinem besten Freund zu nagen, dass er Sora so zusetzte. „Tai, tu mir bitte einen Gefallen!" „Aber sicher doch!" Yamato holte Luft um mit sicherer Stimme zu reden, es fiel ihm schwer, aber es musste sein. „Bitte kümmere dich gut um Sora, du weißt was ich meine." „Aber,...", wollte Tai widersprechen, doch Yamato schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ich werde in drei Tagen fliegen und ich weiß, dass du Sora liebst. Du kannst es ruhig zugeben. Ich habe es die ganze Zeit gemerkt und mir war nicht immer wohl bei dem Gedanken, sie in deiner Gegenwart zu küssen, weil ich dir nicht wehtun wollte." Tai wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Yamato hatte es also gemerkt... obwohl er die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zu verbergen, dass er sich in die Freundin seines besten Freundes verliebt hatte. Es schien zwar jetzt eine gute Chance für ihn zu sein, wenn Matt wegzog und Sora verließ, aber sollte er das wirklich tun? Tai war zu ehrlich um so etwas zu tun. „Matt, dass kann ich doch nicht machen! Außerdem weiß ich doch gar ob Sora auch in mich verliebt ist..." „Glaube mir Tai, sie wird sich in dich verlieben, da bin ich mir sicher! Versprichst du es mir? Du bist mein bester Freund, bitte tu mir den Gefallen und mache Sora wieder glücklich (das ist NICHT 2-deutig zu verstehen!!!.)" „okay... ich verspreche es dir.", antwortete Tai, auch wenn im nicht sonderlich wohl bei dem Gedanken war diese Situation auszunutzen. „Ich muss dann auch Schluss machen, mein Vater kommt jede Minute nach Hause!", meinte Yamato dann. „Ciao Matt..." „Bis dann Tai" Matt legte auf und schaute das Telefon in seinen Händen an. Nun hatte er alles erledigt, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Es war im schwer gefallen, aber es war das Beste wenn Tai und Sora sich näher kamen. Auch wenn es ihm selbst schmerzte. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und nahm seine Gitarre in die Hand. Am liebsten wäre er ja hier geblieben, aber er hätte es seinen Bandmitgliedern nicht antun können. Ohne ihren Sänger wären sie aufgeschmissen gewesen. Er begann etwas zu spielen. Er wollte es zwar nicht aber es wurde eine melancholische Melodie und gegen seinen Willen rollten Tränen über seine Wangen.  
  
Soweit zum ersten Teil ich hoffe ihr reviewt fleißig ^-^ 


End file.
